Traditionally, when two people wished to listen to the same audio source on separate headphones they have used a splitter wire that allows audio signals to be transmitted to two devices simultaneously. However, it has proven difficult to listen to the same audio source through a wireless connection because most commercially available audio sources only permit audio to be streamed over a single Bluetooth connection at a time, allowing stereo audio to be streamed via the Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP) from an A2DP source to a single A2DP receiver (such as a set of Bluetooth headphones or speakers).
In order to address this shortcoming, some Bluetooth chipsets, such as Cambridge Silicon Radio Ltd.'s BlueCore5™ CSR8670 Multimedia Bluetooth® with True Wireless capabilities, have implemented software to allow a pair of headphones to tether together. To do so, a first headphone accepts a wireless audio stream from a source and retransmits the audio via another audio stream to a second headphone, allowing both headphones to listen to the same audio from a source device. However, the process for wirelessly pairing and connecting a set of headphones has proved cumbersome with tethering controls provided as buttons on the headphones, themselves. Thus, there exists a need for user-friendly systems, methods, and apparatuses for tethering wireless audio devices together, such that multiple devices may play sounds produced from a single audio source using a tethering application at the audio source.